Gantz : DC Team
by Rey Rents
Summary: there was mention of France, England and America going through the same problems as Japan, this is the story of the team that was formed to protect the Free-nations capital Gantz:D.C Team follows Rey a High school student and his girlfriend rina
1. Chapter 1

Gantz D.C. Team

Chapter 1: Death

It was a rainy October morning as Rey awoke from his sleep, he was tall and lean but muscular with long messy black hair, he looked at his girl friend, Rina who was still sleeping and smiled at her, she was very pretty with long blonde hair that had streaks of purple in it "hey its time to go" he said softly, nudging her awake. She opened her eyes slowly and saw him staring down at her, and she smiled. "Where are we going"? She asked with a yawn. "D.C Remember I told you we'd go today, to the zoo". He laughed a bit and then went to get ready. The young couple stepped out into the morning air. "Rey it's raining, and its cold" Rina shuddered in the chill. "Here take my coat, I'm fine, I like the cold". He laid his jacket on her shoulders, and they walked to the nearest bus stop. They waited at the stop for about 5 minutes, the air brakes of the bus halting echoed through the street, they stepped on and walked to an empty seat, they sat and soon both of the drifted back to sleep. Rey's phone rang waking him up, he missed the call and decided if it was important they would call back. The bus halted several minutes later and he once again woke Rina, the walked off the bus and into the cold streets of Washington D.C. "You ready, let's get going "Rey took Rina's hand and they walked though the city towards the Zoo. When they reached the zoo they noticed people screaming and running out of the gate trampling over one another, and then they heard gunshots, Rey saw him, the guy with gun then he felt a sharp sting as he heard Rina scream and saw her fall to the ground, he felt an impact on his head then nothing.

He felt like he was waking from a dream his eyes opening slowly and vision blurred. "What's this, more of them"? Rey sat up looking around and noticed he was in a room with no furniture and a bunch of people he'd never seen before, the room was empty except for a big black ball in the center, outside the Washington monument could be seen. "Rey thank god you're up"! "Where the hell are we"? He said rubbing his head. He observed the people in the room, there were 6 men and 3 women, including himself and Rina, 3 of the men were in business suits, the other two and both women were in odd black skin tight clothing. "Well now I guess that's all of em' huh"? one of the men in black spoke, Rey looked at him more closely 'This guy was huge, look at him he's practically made of muscle' Rey thought, "Okay, let the briefing begin" the man spoke once more "My name is Jack Mason, Now please listen to me, you are all Dead...well maybe not completely" "What the hell does that mean"!? One of the men in the suits spoke up, and Jack glared at him. "As I was saying, you all have just died_". I...We died...come to think of it...we were shot at the zoo _"Rey I don't like this" Rina held her self to him. "Its okay just listens to him". "Okay so basically here's the deal, in a few minutes this black ball will play music, and then open, displaying guns and briefcases, then another room in the apartment will be unlocked that room holds other things, but we'll get to that later, I want every one here to put on these suits" "I think not dude those things are beyond gay" Ray spat. Jack walked over to Rey and the left arm on his suit bulged and he lifted Rey up by the neck, and held him a good 3 feet off the ground. "Without this suit I could not do this...so I suggest you put it on". "Y...yes sir" Rey stammered, Jack put him down. "Okay so, after we gear up, it will tell us to kill a monster...I think they are Demons...Theica over there thinks they are aliens". He jerked his head towards the smaller of the two females her hair was almost white and she was beautiful like a model. "Any way what ever they are the only way to get home is to kill them...so any questions" "Yeah I have one" a second suit said. "Yes"? "How much meth did you smoke this morning, you really expect us to believe you"? "No I don't" Jack said. "But I wish you would at least heed my warning, if you don't you might not get ba-" he was cut off by the chorus of a song from the ball, some writing appeared on the front of it "Ur L1V3s H4v3 3nd3d H0w u u53 ur n3w L1v3s 1s up 2 m3...7h47s 7h3 7h30ry 4nyw4y5". "What the hell, leet speak"? Rey said puzzled. "Yeah he likes it". Jack laughed. "Who likes it?" Gantz".Thieca said smiling at Rey. "That's dumb"...

The previous Screen had cleared followed by a new one with more writing and a picture, "You B4st4rDs R G01ng 2 K1Ll 7h1s guy"

- Hyper Alien

Traits: Strong

Fast

Likes: Sugar/Sweets

Dislikes: Bitter things

Rudeness

Quote: Do you have any sugar?

"Hyper alien, what the hell" Rey said, "Its freaky looking" Rina said. "Okay you two, names"? The other hunter said. "Rey, and Rina" Rey said.

"Hmmm....here you go". He tossed them each a case and they were directed to a room to change. "This thing is tight...damn it...get on", "Oh kids" a lady's voice rang out from behind the door. "You can't wear any undergarments". "Rey this is so wired "Rina said trying to force her suit on "Yeah I know but after this we can go home". They finally forced the suits on and walked outside, only one of the business men had put a suit on. Jack spoke once more "Okay now then its weapon time...we have a few different weapons at our disposal...rifles, shotguns, pistols and swords...now these are just names the guns are really odd...they each have two triggers see?. The top one activates an x-ray scan and a lock on the bottom one fires...to fire without locking on press both at the same time". "How do you know all this...have you done it before"? Rina asked. "Yes, we have all been coming back to this room for months now, each time Gantz gives us a new alien to kill and then we leave". "Oh...ok sorry". "No problem, any way...your suits all have certain functions, on your left arm there is a radar and point meter...the radar will let you see all the enemies in the area as well as the boundary line...if you step out of the boundary line...your head will explode...on the top of your suit there's a visor that comes down, like this" He pulls a blue visor down over his eyes. "This visor changes your view of your surroundings...click this button on your radar, once for night vision, once more for infrared, and once after to return to normal vision". Jack gave a thumbs up. "Let's get through this guys...now then choose your weapons quickly". Jack grabbed a sword and shrunk the blade into the hilt, along with a shotgun and a pistol. "Could I get one of those swords and two of the pistols" Rey said. Thieca handed them to him and he found his holsters, Rina decided she wanted one pistol and that was all. People suddenly began to disappear again. "What's happening"? Rina asked. "The transfer to the battleground outside".

"Okay Gantz, Game on" Jack said. "So Jack was it"? Rey asked. "That's right". Jack nodded. "Okay, so we have to kill that 'Hyper Alien' thing and then we go home"? "Well not really". Jack said with a look of despair in his eyes, he the two other hunters Rey and Rina began running. "What do you mean 'not really'"? Rina said. "Well you see". Thieca began. "You need 100 points to go free, and we only know that because our friend has been set free…but if you go free Gantz wipes your memory of anyone involved". "But does that mean...if Rina or I went free we would forget each other"? Rey's face grew saddened. "As I theorize, yes" the second girl spoke up. "But I don't want to forget her". "Well then you two will never be free, unless you die that is".

"What do you mean, die"? Rina asked. "If you die here you die for good, and let me tell you staying alive in here is hard, I've seen at least 20 people die in my time here…and I almost have 100points" Thieca said. "Damn, so your gonna go free then"? Rey asked. "No, I'm using a different choice". "Different choice"? Said Rey with curiosity. "Yes when you reach 100points you have one of three choices, go free with your mind erased, obtain a powerful weapon, or bring back a person from Gantz's memory bank". "And you're bringing back some one then"? Rina asked cautiously. "Yes my karate master, he died when I did and was killed 3 missions ago". _Damn, these aliens must be some hard core shit_ Rey thought. "Hey wait" the second male hunter spoke. "Where did those suits go"? "Oh shit they didn't, I only pray that we can kill the alien before they go out of bounds". Thieca said.

**BEEP, **every ones radar went off **"**Look alive guys it's around here" Jack said. "Switch to Infrared" The whole group flipped their visors down and clicked the button twice. "There"! Thieca yelled as she pulled her gun from its holster. The Alien stepped out from the shadows the group removed their visors, they saw a tall white being with sharp wide eyes, grinning evilly at them, its body was cloaked in a long coat and it wore a tattered hat on its head "Do you have any sugar"? It spoke in a very shaky voice. "Rey…show us what you got, kill it". Jack said. "Are you sure, maybe Thieca can"? He was cut off by Jacks glare. "O…Okay" Rey unholstered the gun and pointed it firing, the guns 'X' shaped extensions pulsed in and out as a flash of light came from inside the gun. "What the, hey Jack nothing happened". Rey said. "Wait for it kid" jack said. About two seconds later the aliens mid section exploded. "Holy Shit"! Rey yelled in Awe. Rina screamed as the guts hit the ground. "Dude, that's fucked up right there". Rey said. "Jack it had to be done…I have a feeling that thing was weakened from lack of nourishment". Thieca said. "They don't normally go down so easily". "How many points did that give you" the second woman said looking at Rey's point meter, the display read '7pts'. "That's not too bad for something that weak, where's the boss though" she said. "Boss, like you mean and Boss from a video game"? Rey asked. "Yeah, that's right". The second man spoke once more. "This seems to be like one big real life video game, it's sickening to think Gantz would play with our lives like this". The team kept running. Some thing in the distance began to rumble.

"What was that"? Rey asked. "Maybe" Jack began. "It was the boss". They ran even faster now. They soon heard the beep of the radars again as 8 hyper aliens emerged around them; these ones looked like they were in better shape than the last. "Ok guys on your toes...Rey I want you and Rina to charge we have your backs". "Right, you ready babe" he asked Rina, she nodded and they charged guns drawn. Rey fired both his pistols at a single alien, _3.2._ he counted off in his head. And the explosion went off but nothing was there to receive it. "What"!? Rey yelled in confusion. Rina pulled the top trigger to lock onto her target, and then fired, its head exploded in seconds, sending brain matter everywhere. "Nice shot Rina" Thieca said. Rey pulled his sword out and slashed at an alien, it caught the blade in-between its hands. "Don't fuck with me"! Rey screamed s he pushed the blade through the grip of the alien and sliced it into. "Great shot Kid" Jack said with encouragement. Rey pulled a gun out and ran right up to an alien; the alien ran behind Rey and knocked his weapons out of his hands. "Oh shit"! Rey yelled. He turned around and punched the alien in the face sending it flying. "Whoa" Jack said. "Even with the suit out of the four of us only Roy can do that, without the muscles that is, he must be strong".

The fight went on for another 4 or so minutes until Rey and Rina had killed all 8 aliens 5 for Rey and 3 for Rina. "Wow, you guys are good". Jack said smiling at them. "Best newcomers we've had in awhile…most people die". He checked his radar. "One left guys…must be the boss, you ready Theece"? Jack asked. "Yup…I'll bring him back". They ran to where the radar showed the boss. The noise rang from the radars again, the team turned to stare at the boss, it was silverish and about 12 feet tall, it had sharp teeth and huge muscles, it carried a big axe and a crossbow type weapon. "Holy fucking Jesus, that's big". Rey said. "Okay guys lets do it" Jack pulled his sword out and the blade extended he swung for the creatures ankles, it jumped and returned with a shot from its cross bow, jack rolled away from the arrow, the 2nd male hunter shot with the second type of pistol, a Y shaped extension pulsed as it fired, but it didn't fire like the other gun it shot wired weights and wrapped around the creature, "Mwuhuhahaha" the creature laughed manically at them as it broke the wires and swung its axe the 2nd woman caught it and her body bulged as Jack's had in the room, the axe slowed then stopped. Theica jumped up and shot the creatures head, but it ducked and grabbed her, it squeezed her tight the yellow caps on her suit busted open and blue liquid poured from them. "Damn, her suits down". Jack said. He shot the creature's wrist causing it to break off releasing Thieca. Rey jumped, feeling the augmentation of the suit as he rose about 20 feet in the air landing on the creatures shoulder, it fired another round at Rina, which caused her to lose an arm. "Rina"! Rey yelled, as he burst into tears of rage. "You piece of shit"! He yelled at the alien, he fired his gun at it's head and seconds later it exploded. Rey ran to Rina's side. "Is she gonna be okay"? He said through his tears. "Yeah Rey, when we get back to the room our wounds heal completely" Jack said putting a hand on Rey's shoulder. The transfer back to the room started with Rina going first.

In the room Rey and Rina held each other happy they made it. "Okay guys point time". Jack said. The orbs screen now read 'T1m3e 4 T3h P0inTz'. The screen went blank and now showed a picture of jack and the name 'F3arl3ss L34d3r' "Fearless leader" Rey asked. "Gantz likes to nick name us, think of it like your gamer tag on an Xbox". The orb wrote more out at the bottom '68pts 0nly 55pts l3f7 nd ur d0n3, t00 much h3lpz1ng the k1dz' the orb wiped again and this time Thieca was shown '3m0 gurl, 89 pts only 11pts nd ur d0n3, t00 much cryz1ng over N0r1su". "norisu"? Rina asked. "that was my masters nick name…a pun on chuck Norris being good at Karate". The screen now displayed the 2nd woman 'b00K w0rm, 32pts 0nly 68pts l3f7 nd ur d0n3, t00 much l00king 4t t3h t3rm1n4t0r'. "I take it that's you big guy"? Rina asked. he nodded. Now Rey's picture appeared on the screen.'P5yCh0'. "Psycho"? Rey asked. "Well you did take on the boss all by yourself maybe Gantz thinks your crazy". Roy said laughing. "Oh, that's ture I guess, how many points did I get"? '65pts, w3ll d0N3 gr8 f1r5t RuN 0nly 25pts l3f7 nd ur d0n3'. "Wow kid 65 points on your first run your over half way there" jack said surprised. Rina's picture was next to appear 'D4nT3's B1tcH' "What, Dante's bitch, this things pissing me off". '21pts, 0nly 79pts l3f7 nd ur d0n3, t00 MuCh 4fR41d t0 sh00tz'. The last name to appear was 't3h t3rm1n4t0r, 58pts 0nly 42pts l3f7 nd ur d0n3, t00 m4ny th1nk1ng 4b0ut b1llz'. "What's that Roy you having money issues again"? Jack asked. "not too bad Jack" he smiled back.

"oh wow…I just noticed those three guys never made it back…that's too bad I didn't want to lose any one this round…oh well they didn't listen" jack said sadly. They all walked out of the apartment "Okay so you know my and Thieca's names" he said his tone doing a 180 to uplifted. "This big lug is Roy Mattson and that pretty little thing is Michelle Nevis". "Nice to meet you guys" Rey said. "Back at you" Roy said Michelle nodded. "Okay so you two here's my address…we train at my house you might benefit from it…oh and take the suits with you…and always have them nearby". "Huh you mean"? Rey began "yes we can be called at any time, I suggest wearing it under your clothes". "Yeah sounds good" Rey said. They all exchanged information and began to leave, suddenly Roy shouted out "Oh, don't talk about any of this to anyone other than us, you will die again if you do". Rey nodded and Rina waved as they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Gantz: D.C Team

Chapter 2: Alive again

Rina and Rey walked to the bus station and caught the last bus out of the city. "Did you hear"? Said some one on the bud to another person. "Yeah I can't believe that some one actually shot up the zoo, they caught him right"? "Yeah they did but then he started to shoot again, a cop shot him in the head it was weird". _Oh, just shut up._ Rey thought, eyeing the people on the bus. Rina was asleep on his shoulder. _Well, at least __she__ can sleep, as for me I'm still feeling the rush from that freaky game; I can't wait to go back._ Rey tightened his hand into a fist feeling the suit stretch with it. The bus stopped, Rey hoisted Rina onto his back, the suit he was wearing under his clothes made her feel like nothing. She slept as he walked into the night towards their Apartment Building.

Rey, Unlocked the Door and set Rina down on the bed, he looked at her and smiled as she slept. He moved his hand to her face and touched it, the brushed a strand of hair from her cheek and kissed her. "I love you, and I will find away for us to get free together, I promise". He whispered softly. He stood up and walked into the living room turning on the T.V. He sat down.

'And today in a shocking display of senseless violence, a man Clad in black gunned down 37 people at the national Zoo in Washington D.C.' the anchor lady on the news was talking of how Rey and Rina died._ Wait what? If 35 other people died why were we the only ones to be picked by that Gantz Guy? That's some real Shit. _Rey though to himself and he gripped the remote tight.

'The man has been apprehended by the police and has been identified as Jonathan Green'. The T.V. now showed the picture of the suspect. "That bastard and the cops didn't even kill him"! Rey spat. "If I even see that guy I'll fucking do it my self". Rey griped the remote so hard it shattered in his hands. "Damn it what the hell, oh...right the suit". Rey looked at the black glove over his hand and sighed. "I guess I should take this off, but that guy said, I'll keep it close". Rey took off the suit and put it on a hanger, after which he laid down next to Rina and dozed off.

The alarm clock went off Rey slammed his fist on it and slowly opened his eyes. "Damn what a night". He said as he sat up on the side of the bed, he looked over at Rina. "Hey Babe…its time to wake up, come on". "Uh, my head hurts, did all that really happen"? She asked rubbing her head. "Yeah, it did". "I still can't believe that it happened, it was too wild". Rina sat up next to Rey and rested her head on his shoulder, and he began stroking her hair. "Time to get ready for school, and don't forget to put your suit on under your clothes". Rey spoke softly staring at the suits on the hangers; he stood up and walked into the bathroom, Rina followed. "I feel like I need a shower bad". Rina said tiredly as she removed her night clothes and turned the water on.

"You getting in"? She asked Rey. "Yeah I am". He said as he too removed his clothes and stepped in the shower. As the hot water ran down their bodies they held each other and kissed.

"I love you Rey". Rina said as she looked up at him. "I love you too". He spoke softly again and held her tighter. "Rina"? She looked up at him again. "We will escape that game together, some how". They finished and got out of the shower, Rey shaved at the sink and then put his suit on, over top of it he was wearing baggy navy blue jeans and a black hoodie with a skeleton design on the front, back and hood, he zipped it up. Rina was wearing a similar out fit, tight black chained pants and a red and black striped long sleeved shirt. They kissed each other again and began walking to their high school.

They walked the cold streets of Woodbridge, the water splashed as cars drove by them, Rey, annoyed with the noise; slipped his head phones on ands set his Mp3 player to shuffle. Rina reached down and grasped his hand tight as they continued on to the school. They turned a corner and saw a bunch of guys beating on one of the younger kids from their school. One of them a Tall, muscular boy, with dark brown slicked back hair, Rey recognized as Sean Thompson. "Look, I'm not gonna tell ya' again kid, I want my fucking money, or do I need to see to it your sister has a little fun tonight"? Sean spoke at the kid and laughed as one of his cronies punched the kid hard in the stomach. Rey looked at Rina and she shook her head as if she was telling him not to get involved. Rey ignored her suggestion and slid his head phones down onto his neck. "Hey Sean"! Rey said firmly, He had an apathetic look on his face as he lit a cigarette. "What the hell do you one Rents"? Sean spat looking up from his prey at staring Rey right in the eyes. Rey took a drag from his cigarette and let out a puff of smoke. "What's that I heard about you and this kid's sister"? Rey asked firmly. "What's that, you didn't hear me"? Sean smirked. "Well this little kid owes me some money, and if he doesn't pay me, I'm gonna take it out of his little sister's ass". Rey looked down at the kid; he was son the ground crying blood leaking from his nose and mouth, Rey walked over to him and helped him stand. "Don't worry Kid, this guy won't touch you again, isn't that Right, Sean"? Rey smirked at Sean. "Rents you know what any other day I might listen to you, hell I might even be afraid of you, but with my whole crew here you can't really stop me from kicking your ass and fucking your girlfriend over there". Sean stepped up to Rey. "See, now you've done two things to piss me off Sean, First, You threatened some ones little sister, I have 3 so I don't take to kindly to that, and secondly, you threatened my girlfriend". Rey's face hardened. "Oh yeah, what do you plan to do about it Rents, there's four of us and only one of you". "Well" Said Rey throwing his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out. "I'm gonna kick all four of your asses". He smirked as he put his head phones back on and took a Tea kwon do Fighting Stance. Sean's expression changed from cocky to angry in a flash. "Get him, Kick his fucking ass" He yelled as he balled a fist and swung at Rey, who ducked and returned with a knee to the gut. "Give up Sean, you can't win". One of Sean's Guys ran at Rey from the Side, Rey Lifted his knee from Sean's stomach, then Delivered a straight right punch to the next guys face sending him flying about 8 feet back. _Damn This suit is amazing_ Rey thought, he stood back in stance as all four of the boys rushed him, Rey Sent and elbow into some one's skull, his left shin met with a side cracking some ribs and he drove his head right into Sean's face breaking his nose, the last guy got the worst, Rey grabbed the back of his head and slammed it right into his Knee.

All four of the guys lay on the ground bloody and broken; Rey lit another cigarette and took a drag as he slid his head phones back down. Rina ran over to him, "Are you crazy, Rey you could have killed them". She slapped his arms. "Yeah well I didn't, did I"? He said. The kid walked over to him. "R-Rey, thank you very much". He looked up at Rey and smiled through his tears. "No problem, Uh, What's your name anyway"? Rey asked looking at the kid with slight confusion. "Oh, my name is Brandon, Brandon Cunningham". He said smiling again offering his hand to Rey. "Nice to meet you Brandon". Rey shook his hand. "Look if those jack-offs give you anymore trouble, let me know okay"? Rey smiled at Brandon. "Okay I will". Brandon said running off. Rey turned his head to Sean and his crew. "As for you 4". Rey squatted and began sifting through their pockets. "Thanks for the free Food". Rey said as he waved their money in the air. "And if I ever catch you four fucking around with people again, I'll send you all to the emergency room". He and Rina walked away.

The next few Weeks were uneventful, Rey and Rina's lives seemed pretty normal. One night they went out for dinner, Rey was finishing his meal when all of the sudden he felt a chill run through his whole body, he then felt very uneasy, looking at Rina he can tell she had the same experience. "You don't think that"? Rey began and Rina nodded. They both ran into the ally behind the restaurant and waited for what ever would come next Rey saw Rina's head begin to disappear. "Looks like your first". Rey said. And she soon was gone, and then it was Rey's turn. Rey could see the room now, Jack and Rina Hugged and soon his transfer was complete. "Jack, Hey". Rey said throwing out his hand, Jack shook it. "Glad to see your still alive Rey". Jack laughed. Rey looked around and saw there were 8 new people in the room. "Big team this time". Rey pointed out. "Yeah, I'm worried about that". Jack answered. "Why's that"? Rey asked. "Well…Gantz only gives us a big team when there are strong aliens to kill". "And that's how it works" Roy had finished giving the orientation speech to the 8 newcomers. "Bull Shit"! A guy in a green winter coat yelled. "You expect us to believe that shit"? He finished. "Look no one asked you to believe we just thought you should know". Said Thieca. Rey sat his bag on the ground and took out his Mp3 player. "Rey, I don't advise that" Jack said. "Yeah, maybe your right". Rey put it back in his bag. Then, as if like clock work, the black ball began its song and opened.

Next: Gantz D.C. Team – Zoo Keeper


End file.
